


Happily Confused

by Moonstone210



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ... and probably a bottom, Crushes, F/F, Gem Fusion, Shapeshifting, Spinel realizes she's a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-04-25 08:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone210/pseuds/Moonstone210
Summary: Hmmm, let's go back a few thousand years and read about Pearl and Spinel fusing for the first time.
Relationships: Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz & Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Happily Confused

"Spinel! Spinel!"

The pink Gem perked up to heard Rose's voice, quickly shifting back to her normal form and hopped down from the tree, "Yes Rose?"

Both Rose and Pearl rushed over, the former gently grabbing her shoulders, "You won't believe what happened!"

"What? What is it?"

Rose almost squealed, "We just witnessed something extraordinary! We saw a fusion!"

Spinel tilted her head, "But other Gems fuse all the time."

Pearl cleared her throat, "It was between a Sapphire and a Ruby guard."

Spinel's eyes bulged, "Whoa! Really?! But I thought that didn't happen!"

"I know!" Rose laughed, "Why haven't the Diamonds told anyone or me for that matter? All I've heard about it was that it was just unheard of! Wait..." She looked at her two servants, "Does that mean… a Pearl and Spinel could fuse as well?"

Both Pearl and Spinel blinked and stared at each-other.

"Could you both try?" Rose asked them, "Just for a moment. I just want to see."

The two Gems thought for a moment, but Spinel spoke, "But... I've never fused before."

"Neither have I," agreed Pearl, "But... I guess we could try."

Rose squealed and sat on a tree stump, waiting for her curiosity to be answered. At first, Pearl and Spinel felt... awkward, not knowing what to do.

"How… does fusion work?" Spinel asked Pearl, since she always believed the pale Gem knew more than she ever did.

Pearl thought, "Hmm… I think we need to be in sync. Gems often perform dances when fusing. Since this is our first time, I'll begin and I want you to try to follow."

"A-Alright… I'll try."

Spinel watched as Pearl began first. Then a strange feeling grew in her gem, watching Pearl's graceful movements. But she did indeed paid attention, and she gave her try.

For a moment, Pearl felt that Spinel's movements were a little… wonky. However, she smiled as Spinel took a breath to relax herself and muscles, this time moving much more elegantly. Pearl began to dance again, the two Gems danced towards each-other.

When they made contact, Pearl held Spinel and dipped her. The pink Gem grasped the other's shoulders, blue eyes and pink eyes meeting and staring. The strange feeling in her gem began to expand, and somehow, heat flushed in her cheeks. For some reason… it felt… _nice_.

The next thing she saw was white... ... Until she finally opened her eyes.

She gasped, realizing her arms were on her sides, but when she looked at them, her skin was… peach pink and her rubber gloves were white. In fact, the heart-shaped gem in her chest wasn't shades of pink, but had colors of peach pink, tawny, and pale tan. And -_Oh my stars!_\- She had a short dress, and it was see-through rimmed with a white stripe at the end! Her legs looked longer with her round shoes replaced with Pearl's ballet flats (except pink)

But… where was Pearl?

"**... … P-Pearl?**" She mumbled, and gasped when her voice was completely different.

"**Spinel!**" Pearl seemed to answer back, sharing her voice and... mouth?

Rose stood up, staring in awe of the surprised, confused fusion. She was surprised by how different it looked, how her hair was sunset orange and shaped like a crescent moon, her eyes were lavender, her skin pale peach pink, her two sets of arms with white gloves (one slik and other rubber), and the dress she wore was pale blue...

"Pearl? Spinel?"

The fusion stared at her, still wide-eyed.

"How… do you feel?"

Neither Gem in the fusion could respond, only… _feel_. She felt... serene, calm, elegant, beautiful, confused... but also... _happy?_ Why were they happy? For some reason, any kind of fear or anger had left them, leaving them a happily confused mess.

"**We… … We did it.**" They both murmured.

Rose let out another excited squealed and wrapped her arms around the slightly taller fusion, "Oooooh! I'm so happy for you… Hmmm, you're not a Pearl or a Spinel anymore, are you? What should we call you?"

A name came to mind.

"**... **_**Peach Moonstone.**_"

Rose's eyes formed stars, "... Perfect. You're _both_ perfect."

Then they both unfused, and Spinel felt like herself again. But... wait, she wanted to be Peach Moonstone again! She wanted to- Wait, what? Spinel stood up, shaking her head, meeting Pearl's gaze.

"W-Wow…" Spinel gasped out, "That… was… something, huh?"

Pearl shakily nodded, "... Y-Yes…"

Rose embraced them both once more, "I knew it! Oh, what a wonderful-"

A crash in the distance made them jump. Pearl quickly gestured to Spinel, who got the message and ran up the tree, shape-shifting into a creature with the fluffy tail. Pearl got her spear out and followed the noise, Rose trailing behind.

Curious, Spinel crawled through the branches, following them until they reached a short gap and Spinel saw… a being with colors of magenta and blue. She remained hidden behind the leaves as she listened to the conversation, realizing this was the fusion they said they met.

"We didn't mean to fuse! Well- Well, we did this time. We'll unfuse! We, we'll…"

Rose approached the strange fusion, "No no, please. I'm glad to see you again."

"I don't... upset you?" The fusion asked.

"Who cares about how I feel? How _you_ feel is bound to be much more interesting."

"How I feel?" The fusion mumbled, "I-I feel... uh, lost... and scared... and happy. W-why am I so sure that I'd rather be this than everything I was supposed to be, and that I'd rather do this than anything I was supposed to do?"

Rose laughed softly, "Welcome to Earth." Even Pearl now looked friendly.

The fusion continued, "C-can you tell me?! How was Ruby able to alter fate? Or, why was Sapphire willing to give up everything? W-what am I?!"

"No more questions," Rose reassured, "Don't _ever_ question this." She held the fusion's hands, "You already _are_ the answer."

Spinel was in awe. She almost felt what this fusion had felt when she and Pearl fused.

_Happy._

Did... Pearl feel the same thing?

She hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to see a picture with Spinel as a squirrel :)


End file.
